


Die Angst in fünf Akten

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Angst [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Angst war eine unerbittliche Jägerin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Angst in fünf Akten

**Author's Note:**

> Der Text nahm anno dazumal am Wettbewerb "Angst" teil. Aus persönlichen Gründen konnte ich mir gerade dieses Thema freilich nicht entgehen lassen.

**Akt 1: Staubgeflüster**

Die Luft war trocken, zäh vom Staub, der zeitlos in ihr schwebte. Elli sah ihn nicht, doch sie roch ihn: muffig und geheimnisschwer. Sie roch Staub und altes Holz, vergessene Mottenkugeln und uraltes Bücherpapier. Sie roch den Duft von schwarzen Geheimnissen.

Das kleine Mädchen wollte nicht wissen, welche Geheimnisse es waren.

Und doch war sie hier, auf dem vergessenen Dachboden des alten Hauses. Ein böser Ort war dies, das spürte sie jetzt. Doch wie hätte sie es wissen können, als sie sich hierher flüchtete? Wie hätte sie den Fehler dessen erahnen können?

Denn etwas war hinter ihr her. Etwas Schreckliches.

 

**Akt 2: Bärentrost**

Nur ihr Plüschbär war bei ihr, ein weißer Stofffreund mit weichem Fell und freundlichen, schwarzen Knopfaugen. Schon immer war er an der Seite des kleinen Mädchens gewesen, so lange sie denken konnte. Abends drückte Elli ihn an sich, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Fell und wusste, dass sie geborgen war.

Er war bei ihr, wenn sie mit jemandem reden wollte, und er war bei ihr, wenn sie Trost suchte. Dieses simple Stofftier war so viel mehr für sie. Es war ihr treuester Freund und engster Vertrauter.

Und nun musste ihr Bär sie vor den bösen Monstern in den Schatten beschützen.

 

**Akt 3: Schattenraunen**

Elli konnte die Kreaturen nicht sehen, aber sie wusste dennoch, dass sie da waren. Sie lauerten auf sie, schlichen um sie herum und pirschten sich langsam näher. Die Bestien warteten nur darauf, das kleine Mädchen zu zerreißen.

Sie hatte Angst, natürlich, entsetzliche Angst sogar. Wimmernd drückte sie ihren Teddy fest an sich und kniff die Augen zusammen. Vielleicht würden die Monster dann ja verschwinden, wenn Elli sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Sie hoffte es so sehr.

Ein Knurren, direkt an ihrem Ohr. Elli schrie auf, ein spitzer Schrei der Furcht. _Geht weg, geht weg, GEHT WEG!_

Die Monster waren gekommen.

 

**Akt 4: Jägerbegierden**

Die Angst war eine unerbittliche Jägerin. Heimtückisch lauerte sie auf ihre Beute, wartete geduldig auf den richtigen Moment zum Zuschlagen. Wie aus dem Nichts schien sie zu kommen, völlig unerwartet und überraschend. Ihre Klauen waren scharf, tief schnitten sie in das Fleisch, zerrissen es in tausend blutige Stücken, bis von ihrer Beute nichts mehr übrig blieb als ein wimmerndes Ding, reduziert auf die primitivsten Triebe.

Elli begegnete dieser unerbittlichen Jägerin in diesem Moment. Sie schrie, doch wer würde sie hören? Ihre Schreie waren stumm, voll Entsetzen und Hoffnungslosigkeit auf Erlösung.

Die Jägerin war auf der Pirsch und Elli ihre Beute.

 

**Akt 5: Gedankenwelten**

Die Monster waren schreckliche Gegner, das kleine Mädchen konnte nicht gegen sie bestehen, gegen die Handlanger der Jägerin Angst. Sie war zu nichtig und klein, zu schwach und wehrlos.

Allzu fürchterlich waren die Kreaturen, Ausgeburten der Hölle. Mit Zähnen und Klauen bewaffnet, mit Hörnern und hässlichen, scheußlichen Fratzen versehen. Faulendes Fleisch hing in Fetzen herab, ein fürchterlicher Gestank erhob sich.

Wo kamen sie nur her? Was waren sie? Warum waren sie hinter der kleinen Elli her?

Sie wollte das alles nicht! Sie wollte weg von hier, zu Mama und Papa.

Oder spielte sich alles vielleicht nur in ihrem Kopf ab?

**Author's Note:**

> In aller Bescheidenheit gewann er damals mit voller Punktzahl und ich wurde zur Drabbleköniging gekürt. Hatte mich wirklich sehr gefreut, weil mit dem Text für mich sehr viel verbunden ist.


End file.
